


"I may not deserve you, but by heavens, I'm going to keep you"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: I may not deserve you, but by heavens, I'm going to keep you"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I may not deserve you, but by heavens, I'm going to keep you"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: I may not deserve you, but by heavens, I'm going to keep you"

"I may not deserve you, but by heavens, I’m going to keep you," Bruce Wayne said, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Felicity’s ear.

"I, uh, wow. It’s um- hm. C’mon, Felicity, use your words," She sighed. "Mr. W- Batman. I’m-That’s. Wow. This is a lot harder than I thought. Okay. I am flattered by your- comment. Really, I am, but-"

"There are no ‘buts,’ Miss Smoak. I meant what I said, I’m going to keep you." As Wayne’s hand reached up to cup her face, an arrow whizzed by his head, planting itself in the wall beside him. 

"You’re going to keep your hands off her,” Oliver threatened, another bow at the ready. 

"Arrow!" She gasped, taking a step back. "I-We- This isn’t what it looks like."

Ignoring her, Oliver took another step towards them. Wayne, with a permanent smirk on his face, turned to his friend.

"I never took you for the jealous type, Arrow," He commented. 

"Not jealous. Angry," He corrected. "I warned you a while ago to back off."

"You did?" Felicity asked in disbelief. "When?"

Ignoring her again, Oliver lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver. His eyes never leaving Wayne’s, the two men circled each other until Oliver stood in front of his partner.

"So you did. But you know me, I never take much heed to warnings," Wayne let out a laugh. "I thought you were joking about this one; I never took you for the jealous-boyfriend type, but clearly I was wrong."

"Clearly, you’ve tested my limits. You’ve had our help, now you can leave."

"Did I strike a nerve, Arrow?" Wayne teased.

"Oliver, come on. This is stupid," Felicity whispered to him. 

"You are a friend, Batman," Oliver said bitingly. "But if you touch her again, that will cease. As I said, we’ve done our part to catch the bank robbers from Gotham. They’re in your custody. You can return to your city now."

"That may be so, Arrow, but don’t think this is the last time we’ve talked about this and your-" He smiled teasingly at Felicity, clearly enjoying the anger he’s riled up from Oliver. "partner. Goodbye, Miss Smoak. Arrow.”

Taking two steps back, he jumped backwards from the ledge, disappearing into the night.

Pulling off his hood, Oliver rolled his eyes. “What an asshole.” As he turned to leave, he noticed Felicity hadn’t moved. “What?”

"Sorry, I’m just gonna stand here for another minute. You know, let the testosterone air out a bit," She mocked, gesturing to the space around her.

"Felicity, you know how I feel about him. Especially when he-" He gritted his teeth. "When he touches you. I don’t like it."

"I get that, but you do realize I’m not some prize, right? I’m not the cute stuffed animal you win after throwing down a hammer to test your strength. Well, yeah, I’m cute, but that’s beside the point."

Oliver smiled. “I know.”

"Well, good," She said, starting for the door leading into the building. "Because I cannot be won. I choose my own life, Oliver. That includes the people in it and who I want to hang out with."

"And right now? Who do want to hang out with?" He asked, holding the door open for her.

"Netflix and a tub of ice cream," She replied, walking past him. "And-and you, if you want."

"I would love to," He smiled. "But damn him, Wayne is right about one thing."

"And what was that?" She looked up at him.

"He doesn’t deserve you. Nobody deserves you; you’re far too good, Felicity Smoak."

She took a step up so that they were eye-level. His hood was still down, his mask slightly askew against his skin.

"I choose that too, Oliver Queen. I choose who deserves me. And right now, it’s not Bruce Wayne." Her eyes flickered down to his lips before looking up again. She smiled. "And come on. ‘I don’t deserve you, but by heavens, I’m going to keep you’? Who says that?"

He let out a laugh as he followed her down the stairs.


End file.
